89 Degrees
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: It's quite the heat wave in New York and our favorite couple decides to try and get through it together because that's what friends do for each other. That is until feelings get exposed and walls crumble.


Disclaimer: Person of Interest is the property of the head honchos who I can't be bothered looking up because I'm lazy.

A/N: Hello friends, long time no see. Sorry about that. So this little piece is actually a very belated birthday request from Evelyn through Facebook. So sorry it took so long to do this but I hope that I did what you wanted some kind of justice. The title itself came from one of the ideas she had listed to me. I also hope that not just you but anyone else that checks out this story enjoys it as well :) Edit: How rude of me to not, of course, show my appreciation to my awesome beta SWWoman. Thank you for putting up with my overactive imagination and giving me those small little notes that you wrote. Hugs and kisses to you and all of the readers :)

* * *

89 Degrees

"I feel like I'm gonna die" Joss uttered dramatically as she plopped herself on her couch, making a soft thump.

It was only the second day in a predicted week long heat wave that decided to roast New York with its presence. Today was supposed to be the least suffocating day! However, Joss felt like she couldn't budge at risk of overheating. She had sent Taylor away to visit his grandmother just outside the city so that he could enjoy her properly cooled house. He didn't need to suffer through this.

Thankfully, she wasn't alone in her misery. Occupying the other cushion was her good friend, the infamous vigilante John Reese. According to their Machine friend, the criminals in the city decided that they didn't want anything to do with the heat either. There were no numbers to save and no homicide cases to investigate. Both were thankful for the reprieve from business as usual, although Joss did wonder why he came here. She was sure that his home was cooler than hers since she was struggling with a pair of stand up fans circulating hot air around her living room. To try and help herself even just a little, she dressed down to a pair of baby blue boy shorts, matching color tank top with spaghetti straps, and her long, dark hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. She was a tiny bit self-conscious around the man that she considered so gorgeous and appealing, especially since John was dressed down as well in a pair of black workout shorts and a white t-shirt.

The situation was extraordinary for sure and a little tense in her eyes. It had been a month since she recovered from the gunshot wound to the chest that had nearly taken her life. She and John were on a strange wavelength since because neither was sure how to proceed after he bared his feelings to her in the morgue.

While Joss was in the hospital recovering, John made sure to visit when he could since he was recovering in another location. Since she constantly complainedto him how terrible the food they gave her was, he had been a lifesaving sweetheart by secretly bringing in food that would have been frowned on by doctors. With his near daily visits, people had gotten suspicious as to who he was, but it was a comfort though to see him doing well each time he came by. Joss did protest when he told her that he'd been cleared to work again, but she also understood that it was who he was and only ever told him to just be careful while he was out there.

There was still those lingering feelings that followed them thanks to the strong connection they shared but neither had ever addressed sincerely just wanted to bask in the fact that they made it through what happened and Quinn and Simmons were never going to get out of jail.

"There's no need to be like that Carter. I've been through stuff worse than this while on duty."

Joss scoffed before lazily turning her head towards him. "Ah okay Mr. Ranger but I see you sweating about as bad as me so I doubt that you'll keep that calm demeanor for long."

John threw back one of those grins her way that she swore stopped her heart, and his eyes narrowed slightly before looking her over. "Well Ms. Interrogator, I have no doubts that you have been through quite a lot during your time over there so that you'd have a lot of endurance." He paused before leaning back into the couch. "But this is ridiculous."

"I know. Kind of makes you regret choosing New York as your permanent home huh?"

John slowly closed his eyes as he thought about her comment. "Not really. There are other things that make it worth braving weather like this." _Like you_ he thought but kept that part silent for fear of freaking her out. He remembered her wide eyes when he finally allowed himself to do something he had been fighting from almost the moment they met and kissed her. That was a line he shouldn't have crossed but he didn't want to die that night without getting a brief glimpse into heaven itself. Even though it was brief, it was more than John could have hoped for; Joss's lips were soft and perfect pressed against his.

However, since things have calmed down and returned to normal, John didn't want to burden Joss with the idea that someone like him could want her so intimately, so he allowed the moment to slowly fade away in the background while they focused on their recoveries. He still wasn't pleased that she had stepped in front of him like a human shield to take a bullet to the chest. John didn't believe that he was anyone worth protecting.

Feeling the cushions shift caused John to open his eyes to see Joss sitting now cross legged facing him, looking at him with a kind smile which left him wondering what was going through her head.

"Life has gotten quite a lot more interesting since learning about your source. To think that it's a super computer that Harold built. It's crazy." Joss had had her suspicions just because of the evidence she had seen. There was no way that kind of predetermined accuracy could have come from a human. Once Harold filled in the answers to the questions she still had, he surprisingly allowed her to speak with his creation. To hear the Machine speaking to her in its monotone, inhuman 'voice' was an experience as Joss was able to hold a conversation for a few minutes. It informed her that thanks to her discovery, because the Machine identified itself as female, Joss had been labeled an asset in her eyes so that meant that she was allowed to use her abilities for whatever she needed.

At the memory of their first conversation, Joss chuckled lightly. John basked in the sweet sound before asking her what was so funny. "I'm just thinking back to our first conversation."

"Ah yes, it does take some getting used to when you remember that you're talking to a machine but one that knows everything about what you've done." John lifted his head to fully look at her. "It's still hard to believe that maybe if things had gone differently, Jessica may have still been alive."Joss bowed her head at the mention of his lost love. When he saw this, he quickly added "but I've already made my peace with everything last year. I don't blame Finch for what happened. If I hadn't stayed quiet at the airport when she begged me to stay, things would have been different."

"John…you couldn't have known that."

John gave her a sad smile. "The signs were there. She was afraid to walk away but she did anyway."

The couch dipped when Joss leaned forward to place a comforting hand over his. John swallowed hard because in the position she was in, there was a small hint of cleavage showing as the sweat that covered her left a beautiful sheen, making her mocha skin look like silk. Small pieces of hair slipped from her ponytail to float in the air thanks to her fans, framing her face. John's eyes shifted nervously as he tried to find a safe spot to look, not wanting to offend Joss by gawking at her the way he did.

"She just wanted someone to save her because she couldn't save herself. You can't blame yourself because she could've done something too." When she saw his fluttering eyes, Joss grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her. There were no words as they found themselves in a staring contest. Ice blue met with chocolate brown as each begged the other to understand where they were coming from. Then Joss broke contact to pull John to her into a tight hug, allowing her hands to comb through his painfully short hair.

John didn't want to touch her for fear of how his body would react since he was already feeling his shorts grow tighter just from a simple touch of her hand.

When they broke apart, he gave her a nod, telling her silently that he understood. This allowed that wonderful smile to return but his body cried out when she returned back to sitting cross legged across from him while appearing to be deep in thought. "How about I get us something to drink? I have a couple of beers in the fridge."

John raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Are you sure you wanna brave it?" In response, Joss lightly hit his shoulder before slowly lifting her body and walking behind him to the kitchen. His eyes were drawn to the natural sway of her curvaceous hips and he bit back the groan that bubbled in his throat as to not attract her attention. He questioned his intelligence for coming over on a day that had them in less clothing than would normally appropriate around company. John knew that Joss was beautiful but to see her in almost all her glory shattered anything that his imagination could have come up with. He would have been mad if he didn't admit that the attraction to her was so strong that it left him with his fair share of fantasies with his detective in a few compromising positions.

The way Joss returned didn't help him control his libido.

Returning to his field of view, she was holding a cold bottle of Heineken against her neck, sighing at the temporary relief it offered from the heat. It was an innocent enough gesture to her, not realizing at all what it was doing to her friend on the couch and how that final sight pushed him over the edge. Joss moved over to John's right to hand him his drink. "Here you go" she announced, holding it out to him and he slowly took. Just as she made her way around his legs to take her former position, the vigilante surprised her by roughly grabbing her waist and pulling her down on his lap, leaving her breathless.

Joss's back was pressed up tightly against his chest but John wasn't going to stop now. Lowering his mouth to her ear, he huskily whispered "Let me help you cool off." Without waiting for an answer, he pressed the chilly bottle right against the back of her neck. Joss jumped in surprise, gasping as her body shivered. Once over the shock, she did her best to understand what John was doing and, surprisingly, how much she enjoyed his attention.

Joss'swiggling to get away from the bottle had the adverse effect of fueling John's hunger. He growled before slowly moving the bottle up over her right then left shoulder, leaving a trail of droplets in its wake. The tiny strap mocked him as it threatened to slip off with each pass but he managed to fight the urge to help it the rest of the way. All Joss could do was continue to squirm and his grip on her waist tightened in response. She had to admit that his ministrations were heavenly but wondered what had gotten into him. Their friendship was precious to her yes, but she wanted more because John Reese was the kind of guy that she knew would see to her every want and need like _right now_. Joss had to finally address where they could possibly head towards in the near future since they avoided it for months.

"John…" He quickly put down the beer on the nearby table before wrapping his strong arms around her neck. She put a hand over where they met, taking in the warmth despite the weather.

"Why did you stand in front of me" he asked suddenly, leaving her momentarily confused.

"What?"

"Back when we were attacked by Simmons. After I took two shots, you got in front of me and took this shot." John's hand hovered over the distorted scar from the bullet's impact that lay underneath her shirt. "You ruined your beautiful skin just to protect me."

Joss managed to twist her head enough to look him right into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. "I would do anything for you John. I know you think you're not worth it but you are to me. I…I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"And I told you that I couldn't lose you Joss. There is a place in this world for you and I wanted to make sure that, if I didn't make it, that someone else out there could bask in your kindness like I did. I'd give my life to you because although you weren't aware of it, you saved me." She recalled his words in the morgue. "That light in your eyes gave me a new lease on life when I thought there wasn't any hope and I…" John stopped himself, still unsure of whether to truly open up despite the progress made. When he looked into those doe eyes, Joss nodded, silently telling him that it was alright to keep going. "I don't want to lose that. I care about you Joss, as a friend and even more than that. There has been this connection between us and I want to move on with you, as a friend and…as my lover." When John felt Joss tense, he feared that he'd gone too far, wanting too much too fast and was ready to fix his mistake when she stopped him.

Her soft lips collided with his once she leaned her body back into his. Even despite the awkward angle, both fell easily into each other. John's hands moved away once again to trace her sides and hips to get his full feel of the woman in his lap that was giving herself to him.

Joss let her arms wrap around his neck while returning his kiss with a passion and fevor that she didn't know she even possessed. To think that they were brought together during the middle of a heat wave of all times. Then again, with how little clothing they were wearing to keep cool, that could be used to her advantage as his muscular chest was only beneath a thin t-shirt rather than his usual buttoned down dress shirt and his bulky version of aundershirt with its bulletproof vest.

Once they finally separated, they each had a twinkle in their eyes and a soft smile on their lips. "Wow" Joss uttered softly as she lazily laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hands over his that were still tenderly massaging her before rubbing her fingers over them.

"That's what I was going to say" John returned before moving to nuzzle her neck. "We wasted so much time" he murmured in a husky voice as his tongue snuck out to taste her sweet skin, leaving Joss to shiver in response. It made a trail from the pulse of neck to across her shoulder until the familiar strap came into view. A devilish grin grew on his features as he slipped his tongue under it and tugged it until it fell to the side, leaving her shoulder bare.

This action grabbed Joss's attention and she gave him a glare. "And just what do you think you're doing" her voice held a teasing tone which immediately disappeared when she noticed the lustful look in his eyes.

"I was just imagining making love to you Joss" he answered honestly.

She was taken aback by his blunt answer and felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "J-John!" Paul had never been so forthcoming when it came to being intimate. Whenever they were in the mood, it would just happen. There was minimal foreplay beforehand but he did his best to make sure she was ready for him. The few times Joss hadn't been in the mood, Paul grew upset with her and questioned why she was being so stiff. It hurt how he didn't understand that she was growing frustrated over not being able to get pregnant during those times and just didn't want to be with him at the moment.

With John, it felt…different. From his words alone, Joss squirmed in his lap as her body became aroused at the thought of what he wanted to do to her. She could feel her nipples harden and press up against the thin fabric of her shirt and she squeezed her legs together as best as she could in a vain attempt to alleviate the buildingache between them.

Finding her surprise adorable, John began to explain in more detail what he wanted while continuing to lovingly caressing her bare skin. "You are such an exquisite woman Joss, one that I always believed I shouldn't touch with my blood-covered hands. Even then, that still didn't stop me from imagining what it would be like to take you to my loft and lay you down on my bed before slowly taking every thread of clothing off of you until you were in all your beautiful glory."

"John…" she moaned, unable to even think of a comeback at the moment because Joss wanted to do nothing but focus on his words and grab at the visual they were creating.

"Paul took you for granted, didn't see that you only did what you did to help him. But not me. Jesus Joss, I thank the heavens each and every day that you walked into my life because that night, I was ready to end it all."

Joss had suspected as much the moment his sad eyes looked back at her that night. Her voice was soft as she finally spoke. "You've lost so much John so I get that you felt like there was nothing left for you here." Her throat tightened, stopping her momentarily. "But I'm glad you didn't do it."

John nodded his head. "Things are different now. I have a purpose, people to save and people who care about me. It was always you Joss. If I hadn't been so enraptured with you to the point that I changed my plans, Harold wouldn't have had the second chance to try convincing me to help him. I've felt this way for so long and after what happened with HR, I don't want to make the same mistake like I did with Jessica, not with you. I want that kind of life, a real loving relationship with someone that understands me and still looks at me with that faith that you always saw in me. I want to be selfish now after so many years of being selfless for other people but even now…"

"Even now?" Joss repeated.

John removed one hand to help tilt Joss's head to look into his eyes. "Even now, I don't want to ask you to do something that you don't want to because of who I am. I'm wanted all over the world. Our relationship would have hectic schedules and intimate moments could be interrupted at any point. I don't want to burden you with something that you don't want but I just want you to know how I felt."

Joss reached up with her right hand to caress his cheek, bringing the fallen strap back to its former position. "John, I've known you for a few years now. I understand,and I still want to have this. I still want us."

John looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity behind them. His heart soared because she was choosing him of all people to be with. Another silent show of gratitude was communicated by his eyes before the two shared another, gentler kiss. This time however, John had other ideas as his voice dropped to a lower octave and hovered next to her ear. "Tsk tsk Joss, that wasn't there before." Her body shivered as his hot breath caressed her and his large hand slipped under the strap before pushing it off once again. "Much better." John stopped himself before going further. "As much as I want to love you Joss, I'm not going to do anything unless you're ready."

Warmth filled her at his consideration and also at what he was implying. It had been so long since she had been with a man in the most intimate of ways. She hadn't felt ready to let Cal in like that, but with John, it was different. Two and half years of knowing each other felt like a lifetime to her and she knew deep down that she wanted this so badly.

Instead of answering right away, Joss wiggled in John's lap, making him to groan as her backside rubbed directly against his erection. She managed to spread her legs on either side of his legs before leaning fully into him once again. "Be gentle" she whispered, the request showing the level of trust she had for John that this wasn't simply an attempt to bed her.

"I will" he whispered as the other strap suffered the same fate as its counterpart.

The heat of his tongue left a trail of goosebumps in its wake as John slowly licked his way from one shoulder blade to the other. Taking his sweet time, he wanted to enjoy every hitch of her voice and every small movement of her body as he slowly delivered the kind of pleasure that he had given to the woman of his fantasies almost every night in his dreams. "You taste even better than I'd imagined Joss."

Next, he guided each arm through the straps until they hung freely on her sides. Now her breasts threatened to spill out and John welcomed it as his hands crawled up Joss's covered stomach until they found their mark. Slowly, he molded and played with her tender flesh, leaving Joss to do nothing but beg as her position allowed her no escape. As he began pinching and rolling each nipple until they hardened, her hoarse cries of his name left his libido crying for a chance to enjoy her to the fullest extent possible.

"John…mmmmm" Joss bit into her lower lip as he played with her body like a seasoned musician. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply to extract what sounds without having it hurt her. Joss soon realized that all her squirming wasn't merely from John's ministrations. Her thin, lace panties under her body shorts were growing incredibly wet as her body hummed in need for the man behind her. "That feels so good" she moaned out.

"That's what I want to do for you Joss, for however long you'll have me."

"I want to do the same oh!" The border between pleasure and pain was beginning to blur. Through the cloudy haze of lust, Joss wondered something. "John, what about you?"

"What about me?" He threw back as his fingers finally relieved the pressure on her nipples before slowly traveling back down her stomach.

"I wanna touch you too" Joss finally admit as the muscles in her lower abdomen clenched when she felt the helm of her shirt move up at a snail's pace.

"And you will Joss. I can assure you that there will be plenty of time in our future for you to do your own exploration."

"Good because I want to see what other scars you have all over that beautiful body of yours."

John chuckled as he paused in pulling up the thin fabric. "Lift your arms Joss." Once she did as instructed, he tugged with a little force until the shirt was up and over her head only to be tossed behind the couch. His eyes caught sight of Joss's lovely breasts bouncing in an almost tantalizing way, taunting him as her dark nipples stood at attention.. "So beautiful" he whispered under his breath as his big, calloused hands once against made a journey up her now naked stomach. He could see the angry scar that now muddled her previously flawless chest, the proof that she considered him important enough to sacrifice herself to protect. John noticed on occasion when they'd sit around and talk about what happened, Joss would unconsciously reach a hand up to touch it through her shirt with her eyes watering slightly. He couldn't see it as anything other than a badge of honor for risking her life and that only sought to make her more exquisite in his eyes.

Joss was fighting back tears as her eyes caught a glimpse of her own ugly scarring. She still hated it because she no longer felt attractive.

"You are beautiful Joss, in every conceivable way, to me" he uttered in reassurance as if he could hear her thoughts. "And if I think that, it must be true" he teased in an attempt to lighten the mood because he felt her body stiffen when his fingers got closer to their destination. They tenderly cupped her breasts as John tested their weight. "I mean you have two breasts here that I want to lick and squeeze until I get tired, which will never happen. Your lovely neck is one that invites my lips to travel on in a journey to discover what tastes I can scar you showed me in the morgue was while you were serving your country and the other was while bringing your son into this world. The one Simmons gave you is because you didn't hesitate to protect me. All of them are nothing more than symbols of all the good you've done and all that you're willing to risk. They are all beautiful and I don't want to hear anything otherwise because as long as you're with me, I'll remind you of that each and every time I see that sad look in your eyes." John affirmed with authority.

Joss gasped at the intensity of his gaze when she looked back at him, his bright blue eyes fueled by passion and anger over what she thought of herself. He was so supportive. Even with that, a few tears managed to escape. "I'm sorry."

"No Joss, never apologize for anything. If you want to cry or yell, go right ahead. Just tell me what's wrong because I really don't want to see you cry. Okay?" She merely nodded her head. "Good, now where was I? Ah yes, I was going to fondle your lovely breasts to my heart's content." And that's exactly what John did as Joss continued to simply squirm under his attention. Those large hands of his covered everything and each digit molded her hot flesh, eliciting moans of pleasure now that there was nothing between them. Joss hands reached up to cover his but she didn't dare attempt to guide John to where she really wanted him to go. He had intentions of blowing her mind sexually and he was going to move forward with that mission in his usual, stubborn nature.

Playing with her breasts, John's thumb and index finger took her nipples prisoner as he once again pinched and rolled them. He felt her grip tightened on his hands and smiled. They both knew exactly what she wanted but he had to tease for a little longer just to see what caused Joss's lips to quiver or her body to squirm. "You want me down there that badly, don't you Joss" he whispered huskily, doing his best to reign back his own desire to forgo further foreplay for the satisfaction of burying himself deep within her body. As much as he knew he should have respected her boundaries, John was well aware that she hadn't been intimate with Cal. Despite the reason, he hated to admit the extreme satisfaction that he felt over the knowledge that she didn't find herself attracted to Cal enough to take their relationship to the next level. John wondered to what extent she cared about him because she had risked her life to get revenge for his death and she later explained that no matter what happened between them, it wasn't right what HR did to him and not out of some kind of love like he first thought because she didn't feel connected to him like she did with John.

Joss's cheeks burned hotly as she nodded her head, embarrassed at John's direct line of questioning. She and Paul never really talked in the bedroom while being intimate.

John reached over to the beer bottle that was still sitting on the nearby table and smiled as it was still cool to the it in his hands, he slowly maneuvered it between her spread legs. "Let me help you cool down." The thin boy shorts she wore offered no real protection against his assault as he lightly pressed the body of the bottle against her. Joss gasped as she threw back her head onto his shoulder. John found the sight of her slightly parted lips and fluttering eyes extremely arousing because it was by his hands. Her continued squirming only served to torture him as much as he was torturing her but he would fight it off just long enough to bring her to that edge so that they could fall off of it together.

"Not that…" Joss quickly spun around until she was face to face with him and grabbed his lips with a fiery kiss as her right hand began its own journey down his body. Her fingers felt the toned muscles hidden underneath his shirt as they tensed under her touch. She didn't stop to enjoy it however because she was too eager for something else. Joss's tongue sought his, distracting him from his ministrations as her fingers found the edge of his shorts. Her prize was only inches away as she slipped underneath the waistband, growing more aroused at what awaited her while John continued to dual her for control.

Her hunger grew as she felt herself brush against his hardened manhood and took it in a tight grasp, leaving John to gasp himself before breaking the kiss. As her tiny hand began to stroke, fascinated as the contrasting rough and smooth skin, she watched his eyes darken to almost black as he growled at her. "I want this John. Please…we've wasted so much time. I can't wait anymore" she begged. Two and a half years of knowing this gorgeous man was a sin and she didn't know how she had the willpower to withstand him for so long.

"You're right Joss but I just need one more thing." John's hands moved in a blur as he quickly lifted her up and sweep her boy shorts and panties down her long, smooth legs before discarding them next to her coffee table and settling her with her back to him once again. Settling herself, Joss's legs were spread wide for whatever he wanted. "For the longest time, I fantasized about how you tasted." That large hand of his inched closer and closer to her core while he continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. "You drive me wild Jocelyn Carter. Just being around you has me fighting the urge to forget what we're doing and take you somewhere private to have my wicked way with you." His fingers soon reached a forest of tight, dark curls before feeling a searing heat greet him. "I'm still thinking that this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up before I get to really be with you."

Joss chuckled despite the seriousness of what was going on. "Maybe you should pinch yourself" she teased before laying a kiss on his cheek, nibbling the skin until it was slightly red. "Or maybe that convinced you." She wasn't given an answer. Instead, she let out a wail of pure joy as she felt John begin to stroke her lower lips, playing with her once again.

"It did" he answered simply before rubbing his finger up and down her lower lips in a slow, torturous manner. "And that means that I can finally get an answer." John soon slipped her finger past them to enter paradise as Joss's body welcomed his intrusion. The wet warmth that awaited him inside was unbelievable and he moved his finger in a come here motion while his thumb played with her neglected clit.

It was all too much too fast. Joss wanted him but to feel his finger inside of her was surreal. It had been so long and she didn't realize how much she missed the tightness of her stomach or the shortening of her breath signaling that her orgasm was close until now. Her body had to be on a hair trigger because she was ready to let herself explode but she had to fight it off, wanting John to be with her and they could fall together.

Satisfied that he coated his finger with enough of her sweet nectar, John took it from body, much to both of theirs disappointment. Bringing up to his lips, he made sure Joss was watching his every move before sneaking his tongue out to savor it. His fantasies couldn't even compare to her delicious taste and fragrant scent that permeated his nostrils. "Mmm…" John hummed in appreciation.

Joss's eyes widened at his reaction and gritted her teeth because she felt his manhood twitching in her lower back. "John, no more teasing."

After enjoying his meal, he nodded his head. "No more teasing" he repeated before reaching down to free himself with help from Joss. Her mouth salivated once he sprung free and knew that she would enjoy going down on him but another time because right now, she needed him inside her.

The two moved as one to help the other until finally, his manhood sat mere inches from her opening because John had to make sure of something. "I'd love nothing more than to push my way into that beautiful body of yours Joss but I need a condom."

She shook her head. "No, you don't because I'm on the pill. Now hurry and get inside me, John."

And that's exactly what he did. John happily took his time, gingerly pushing himself into her body to give her time to adjust because it had been a long time for her. Her hands tightened on his hands that were holding her in place as her breathing quickened. Joss's voice grew higher in pitch as each inch was met with a gasp of pleasure. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he buried to his hilt and wrapped his arms around Joss's waist before giving her a kiss to her head. "Damn it Joss, you feel so good, so wet."

Joss's breathing made it hard to speak. "You…too. So…big." She gave herself a few minutes to enjoy the feel of his member before shaking her hips, telling John she was ready for him to move.

His hips pushed up into hers, leaving Joss to do nothing but moan before dropping her head to his shoulder and surrendering herself to him. The couch creaked loudly at their activities and John's feet were planted firmly on the floor. The thick of the heat wave giving the lovers a sheen of sweat but neither one cared. Without missing a beat, John ripped off his t-shirt and tossed it behind the couch before pulled Joss tightly against him, nearly weeping at the skin contact.

Their moans mingled together as the pace picked up. Before long, they fell into a rhythm that left them struggling to breathe. Joss felt like she would pass out from all of the sensations bombarding her at once. To make things worse, the bastard found his way back to her clit to lovingly tease it, causing her to squeal. If tonight was anything to go by, their future together was going to be absolutely amazing and Joss was looking forward to more nights like this.

The hum of the fan and his own heavy breathing was keeping John focused on the task at hand. He was going to make damn sure that Joss got as much pleasure as he could give because he wanted to show her how much he cared for her needs. He was going to love this woman with all his heart until she didn't want him anymore-which he prayed wouldn't happen. She was his everything now and forever.

Thrusting more and more, their bodies grew tight as both were getting closer and closer to that orgasmic edge. John did his best to restrain himself, reluctantly taking his hand away from her swollen nub and nibble her earlobe. "Come for me Joss. I won't be far behind you."

Bouncing relentlessly in his lap as she sought that release, John's sexy voice finally did the job as with one final gasp, her body vibrated hard and her voice sung out her orgasm. She tightened around him, triggering his own release as John felt himself twitching while letting out a guttural shout. Joss slumped back against his chest and the two basked in what just happened, fully content with just being together.

After a few minutes of cooling down, Joss spoke up first with a strained voice. "That was amazing John."

His grip tightened around her waist. In their lust fueled haze, he still hadn't released her. "I agree."

When Joss looked down at herself, her face scowled. "But now I'm all hot and sticky. Can we maybe take a cool bath together?"

When they looked at each other, he simply smiled before kissing her with so much love in his heart. Reluctantly, John eased Joss up until his now limp member slipped from her delectable body before moving her to lay across him so when he stood up, she was being carried bridal style. "I like that the sound of that." His features softened as he looked down at the woman in his arms. "I love you Joss. Don't every think otherwise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling herself closer to his chest, hearing his thumping heart underneath. "The same goes for you John. I love you too, flaws and all. You better remember that or I'll kick your ass because I don't have any plans of going anywhere."

John smiled at the threat of bodily harm, finding it incredibly sexy. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He then moved around the couch and headed up the stairs where they could spend more time together away from this heat wave that ended up bringing them together after months of denial.


End file.
